Dai-chan, kau demam!
by Kingy Evergreen
Summary: Jadi, bagaimana kalau Aomine sakit dan Momoi yang merawatnya? "Dai-chan, kau demam!"/ "Daritadi kau ngocehmulu, tahu."/ "Aku dapat obatnya!" Please Enjoy :)


Disclaimer: Tadotashi Fujimaki

Warning : AU, OOC, timeline melantur. Hint AoMomo! fu fu fu~

Summary : Jadi, bagaimana kalau Aomine sakit dan Momoi yang merawatnya? _"Dai-_chan_, kau demam!"__/__ "Daritadi kau _ngocehmulu_, tahu."__/__ "Aku dapat obatnya!"_

Please Enjoy :)

**Dai-**_**chan,**_** kau demam!**

Pikir gadis itu, setelah dikalahkan, dia akan berubah. Oh, baiklah, dia memang selalu datang latihan–walau hanya berlatih sendiri. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang–Ugh!

"Aomine_-kun_! Ayo bangun! Kita bisa terlambat!"

Cara pertama, cara 'normal' yang kebanyakan orang lain gunakan untuk membangunkan seseorang–berteriak membangunkan. Bukan Aomine Daiki namanya, kalau pemuda itu mempan pada aliran _mainstream_ seperti ini.

"Dai_-chan_!"

Cara kedua, Momoi mengguncang tubuh Aomine–oh, dan panggil dia dengan 'Dai_-chan_'. Ini juga termasuk cara yang kebanyakan orang pakai. Terlalu _mainstream_, jauhkan itu dari Aomine.

"Dai_-chan_! Ada Akashi_-kun_ dan guntingnya!"

Cara ketiga, sebut nama Akashi dan guntingnya. Seringkali cara ini berhasil untuk Aomine, apalagi saat mereka masih di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama di Teikou dulu. Tapi–ugh! Lihat, bergerak saja tidak. Dasar _ganguro_ bebal!

Ah, satu cara lagi.

Momoi menundukan tubuhnya, kepalanya mendekat ke samping kepala Aomine. Bibirnya berada dekat sisi salah satu telinga Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Dengan pelan berbisik,

"Dai_-chan_, Mai_-chan_ datang menjemputmu, _lho_." Dari semua cara, ini yang biasanya paling berhasil.

Nah, lihat, Aomine menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Apa katanya, ini selalu berhasil.

"Ugh–Aku mau tidur saja, Satsuki." Gumamnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Aku sa–" Momoi tak mau mendengarkan alasan jujur-tapi-terlalu-frontal-ala-Aomine, ia segera menyahut,

"Kau harus sekolah! Hari ini kan ada latih tanding dengan Seirin!"

Kelopak mata Aomine terbuka. Baru saja ia ingin memulai hidup yang baru dengan belajar berkata jujur-tanpa-frontal-berlebihan, tapi mendengar nama _Seirin_ membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya gerah.

Aomine beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya. _Argh, sakit kepala sialan ini! _Aomine membatin kesal saat merasakan kepalanya ber-'nyut-nyut' ria alias pening ketika bangun secara tiba-tiba. Hei, tapi sekarang ada yang lebih penting dari itu 'kan? "Latih tanding itu pasti setelah jam sekolah selesai 'kan?" Momoi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yasudah, aku akan datang jam pulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Aomine taktis.

"Apa-apaan itu? Ibumu bakal mengamuk kalau tahu sekarang kau bolos!" Sungut gadis itu. benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap Aomine yang seenaknya. "Eh, Ibuku? Kena–ah, iya, semalam dia pergi, ya?" Aomine meracau.

Nah, kan, Ibunya pergi keluar kota saja dia lupa. Tapi sebelum Momoi mengambil suara, Aomine telah bicara.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Satsuki. Percuma aku datang ke sekolah. Paling aku tidur di atap sekolah seharian, kau tahu itu."

"Apanya yang tidak enak badan?" Momoi melirik kasur besar Aomine yang berantakan. Ah, setidaknya lima–atau enam?–majalah dengan _cover_ Mai_-chan_ berserakan disana. "Tidak enak badan karena melihat Mai_-chan_ semalaman? Hah.. Dai_-chan_, aku pikir, setelah kau dikalahkan Tetsu_-kun_ kau akan berubah menjadi lebih baik, tapi–"

Gerah mendengar ocehan Momoi, Aomine menyambar pergelangan tangan Momoi dan membawanya hingga telapak tangan gadis itu menyentuh keningnya.

"Dai_-chan_, kau demam!" pekiknya seketika hawa panas dari tubuh Aomine terasa ditelapak tangannya. Sedangkan Aomine hanya membalas dengan gumaman '_Hmm_'.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?"

"Daritadi kau _ngoceh mulu_, tahu." Aomine kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Menarik selimut hingga membungkus tubuhnya dari ujung jari kaki sampai dagu. Lalu seolah tak mengacuhkan keberadaan Momoi lagi, dia berbalik memunggungi gadis itu. "Berangkat sana, sudah jam tujuh, tuh."

Ah, andai dia tidak menghakimi Aomine secara sepihak begitu. Menyesal rasanya.

"Oi. Satsuki, bilang pada Ryou kalau aku sakit. Aku _nggak _bolos_, lho."_ kata pemuda itu dengan kelopak mata yang sudah tertutup, bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

Momoi yang daritadi diam mendengarkan segera bergerak setelah Aomine selesai bicara. Mencari kotak obat di ruangan yang sudah ia hafal letaknya, dapur kediaman keluarga Aomine. Ia harap masih ada aspirin dan obat penurun panas. Ah, beruntung Ibu Aomine–yang Momoi yakin menyediakan kotak ini serta isinya, tidak sembrono dan urakan seperti Aomine. Ayahnya juga tidak bersikap kasar–setidaknya itu analisis Momoi, atau jika dibanding sikap Aomine. Jadi, sifat, sikap, dan watak Aomine itu turunan dari siapa?

"Ah, ketemu." gumamnya lega. Juga segera tersadar telah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada keluarga Aomine. _Hihi, maaf ya, Dai-chan._

Beregaslah gadis itu ke kamar Aomine Daiki dengan beberapa obat dan segelas air mineral. Aomine bisa memakan bekalnya sebelum mengkonsumsi obat ini, pikirnya.

"Dai_-chan_, bangun sebentar." Momoi berkata seraya menepuk bahu Aomine. "Aku tahu kau belum bisa tidur, Dai_-chan_."

Ah, analisisnya kelewatan, pikir Aomine.

Dia berbalik telentang. "_Ngapain_ kau cari obat di rumahku? Percuma. Itu sudah _out of date_, tahu."

"Dai_-chan_ _sok_ tahu," Momoi berhenti melanjutkan ucapannya setelah memeriksa kedua obat yang digenggamnya. Bahkan ia lupa bertanya bagaimana Aomine tahu kalau ia mencari obat di dapur rumah lelaki itu.

_Hah.. Aku tarik pikiranku tentang Ibunya Dai-chan._

Momoi melirik jam weker di meja belajar Aomine–eh, dia punya meja belajar?

Jam itu memberitahunya kalau ia sudah hampir dua puluh menit berada disini. Empat puluh menit lagi bel masuk sekolah. Perjalanan dengan kereta hanya sepuluh menit, tapi jadwal kereta yang biasa ia tumpangi berangkat tepat pukul 7.30 pagi. Artinya, sepuluh menit lagi ia harus sudah berada di stasiun yang justru harus ditempuh lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki. Lalu, seingatnya, keberangkatan kereta selanjutnya adalah pukul 7.50 pagi. Belum lagi sepuluh menit berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya.

_Mepet sekali_, pikirnya kalut.

Ini permasalahan klasik anak sekolah yang sebenarnya kurang penting–menurut Momoi, tapi jadi penting sekarang. Jam masuk sekolah. Di Touou _Gakuen_, bel jam masuk adalah pukul 8.00 pagi. Tepat pukul delapan pagi. Tapi _S__ecurity_ di sekolahnya tidak akan repot-repot menutup gerbang sekolah, baik sekali bukan? Tentu saja, karena setelah itu, pihak kesiswaan yang akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman super. Jadi, jika kau salah satu siswa/siswi Touou _Gakuen_ yang kurang beruntung karena datang terlambat, pilihannya hanya dua. Masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan santai yang adalah perangkap dengan nikmat terperih yang pernah ada, atau tidak masuk sama sekali.

Baiklah, lihat, jam digital di pergelangan tangan Momoi pun telah menunjukan tepat 7.20. _Manusia gosong itu malah tidur lagi!_ Batin Momoi mendumal. _Baiklah, Dai-chan, kau harus membayar ini setelah sembuh!_

Momoi menarik paksa bahu Aomine agar ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Aomine mengernyit, antara kesal dan pening akan kelakuan teman masa kecilnya hingga ia mau tak mau bangun juga.

"Makan." perintah Momoi dengan kedua tangan berisi tempat bekal dan botol minum terulur di depan wajah Aomine.

"Apa-apaan? Kau mau membunuhku dengan–"

"Aku mohon makan." suara Momoi melembut kali ini. Membuat Aomine menghela nafas. Pintar sekali gadis ini. Atau dia yang kelewat bodoh?

"Iya, iya.." Aomine mengambil kotak bekal Momoi. "Kalau begitu makan dan habiskan secepatnya. Aku mau cari obat." sambung Momoi lalu meninggalkan Aomine yang mengernyit bingung. Lama-lama dia seperti Akashi.

-.-

Disinilah Momoi sekarang, di sebuah minimarket 24 jam terdekat yang harus ditempuh dengan sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Hah, ini gara-gara stok aspirin dan obat penurun panas yang kosong di kotak obat di rumahnya. Kalau tidak, gadis itu sudah berjalan untuk berangkat ke sekolah sekarang.

"Ada lagi, nona?" tanya penjaga kasir yang mendapati Momoi terdiam di tempat setelah menerima barang belanjaan, struk dan kembaliannya.

"Eh, tidak. Terimakasih." sahut Momoi sebelum berlari keluar, meninggalkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di belakangnya.

_Ah, kenapa juga Dai-chan harus sakit hari ini? Bikin repot -Ah! Astaga, maafkan aku Dai-chan! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! _

Momoi meringis mengingat pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya barusan. Yah, sebenarnya pemuda berkulit tan itu memang sering merepotkannya. Ralat, terlampau sering. Tapi tidak etis rasanya, menyalahkan orang lain atas masalah yang bahkan tidak dia kehendaki. Itu seperti kau tidak menerima takdir yang diberikan Tuhan. Tapi, yasudahlah, kapan lagi melihat Dai_-chan_ terbaring tak berdaya? Hihi..

Momoi berlari masuk ke kamar Aomine–bahkan tanpa mengetuk, langsung berseru riang, "Aku dapat obatnya!" lalu langsung membungkuk terengah-engah, kelelahan berlari. Aomine balas menatapnya seperti berkata, _'Kau sakit juga, Satsuki?_'

"Nah, Dai_-chan_, kau sudah selesai makan?" Aomine mengulurkan tempat bekal Momoi yang sudah kosong. "Yang aku tahu, biasanya orang sakit itu disuapi bubur. Bukan dikasih tiga potong _sushi_, Satsuki."

Menganggap pernyataan Aomine sebagai keluhan, Momoi menjawab, "Aku sedang diet, Dai_-chan_! Lagipula, nih, aku beli roti." Momoi mengeluarkan beberapa roti dari kantung belanjanya. "Aku tahu perut karetmu itu tidak akan cukup dengan _sushi_."

Aomine menatap roti itu. Dia masih lapar sebenarnya, tapi, makan pun rasanya tidak enak. Tenggorokannya sakit pula. Hah, menyebalkan!

"_Ogah_, ah. Taruh saja dulu." sahut Aomine.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu waktunya minum obat." Aomine segera menatapnya dengan ekspresi horor. Membayangkan obat pahit itu masuk ke tubuhnya... Argh!

"Tinggalkan saja di meja. Nanti kuminum. Kau 'kan harus berangkat sekolah." ujar Aomine diplomatis. Momoi menggeleng cepat. "Aku kenal akal bulusmu, Dai_-chan_.

"Minum." tekan Momoi sekali lagi. Aomine menelan ludahnya sendiri yang terdengar seperti, '_glup_'. Ia tahu Momoi tidak akan pergi sebelum memastikan Aomine minum obat dengan matanya sendiri.

"Nanti, Satsuki."

"Apa sih susahnya minum obat sekarang, Dai_-chan_?" gadis itu benar. Kenapa juga ia susah-susah menolak? Tinggal telan saja 'kan? Lagipula ia sudah lelah, ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

"Kalau begini hukumanku makin berat, tahu. Kau _nggak_ kasihan padaku?" Benar juga, jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan pukuk 7.55. Makin siang kau sampai di sekolah, makin berat hukumannya.

_Kasihan juga Satsuki_, pikirnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bolos saja? Toh, sesekali menemani dan merawat teman masa kecilnya yang sakit dan sedang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya di rumah sendirian, tidak dosa 'kan?

"Aku tidak akan bolos, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, Dai_-chan_. Aku kan harus mengatur tim juga."

Ah, mendengar kalimat terakhir Momoi membuat kepala Aomine makin pening. Bibir Aomine bergerak tanpa suara, sebelum berkata, "Berikan obatnya."

Wajah Momoi setika sumringah mendengarnya. Aomine meminum obat itu, akhirnya. Setelahnya, Momoi memeras kain basah dari wadah berisi air yang berada di dekatnya -Aomine bahkan bingung bagaimana benda itu ada di kamarnya. "Dai_-chan_, berbaring sana." Aomine menurut saja, malas membantah.

Momoi menempatkan kain itu di kening Aomine. Nafas tertahan sempat terdengar dari Aomine saat kain dingin itu menyapa kulitnya yang panas. Rasa nyaman berangsur-angsur menghinggapinya hingga kelopak matanya terpejam dan hembus nafas lega tak terhalang. "Nah, nanti, kalau kau rasa kainnya sudah tidak dingin, atau malah ikut panas seperti kulitmu, masukkan kainnya ke dalam air di wadah ini, peras, lalu taruh lagi di dahimu, ya?" jelas Momoi, sementara Aomine masih memejamkan mata, tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

"Hmm, maaf ya Dai_-chan_, aku harus berangkat sekolah. Sudah jam delapan lewat." Momoi mendekati teman masa kecilnya yang tengah berbaring itu. Telapak tangannya tengah menyapu surai _navy blue_ itu. Mengelusnya lembut. "Cepat sembuh, ya. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang ke sekolah nanti." Momoi jadi agak menyesal telah mengingatkan Aomine tentang latih tanding bersama Seirin. Kalau sudah begini, pasti dia akan datang, bagaimana pun keadaannnya.

Kelopak mata Aomine membuka. Bibirnya berupaya menyunggingkan senyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk teman masa kecilnya itu. "Terimakasih. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu berangkat hari ini."

Senyum Momoi makin merekah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Niat awalnya untuk minta ganti rugi atas perawatan-demam-darurat pada Aomine musnah sudah.

"_Jaa_, Dai_-chan_!"

Gadis itu telah keluar dari kamarnya. Aomine melirik jam wekernya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.10. Aomine harap banyak orang yang terlambat di sekolahnya senin pagi ini.

"Hoooaaaam..." Ah, obatnya mulai bekerja ya? Dia mulai mengantuk. Dalam bayang-bayangnya, terbesit rasa menyesal telah merepotkan perempuan itu lagi. Apalagi membiarkannya pergi dan menanggung hukuman sendiri.

-.-

Kasihan juga Satsuki, _pikirnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bolos saja? Toh, sesekali menemani dan merawat teman masa kecilnya yang sakit dan sedang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya di rumah sendirian, tidak dosa 'kan?_

_"Aku tidak akan bolos, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, Dai-chan. Aku kan harus mengatur tim juga."_

_Ah, mendengar kalimat terakhir Momoi membuat kepala Aomine makin pening. Bibir Aomine bergerak tanpa suara, membentuk sebuah kalimat, _'Lebih baik kau disini bersamaku, tahu.' _Sebelum berkata, "Berikan obatnya."_

OMAKE

"Tetsu_-kun_! Kagamin!" sapa Momoi riang. Terdengar sahutan seperti, "_Doumo_." dan "_Osh_!"

"Ah, halo Riko_-san_! Tim Seirin! Silahkan masuk." Momoi bertugas 'menyambut' Tim basket Seirin di gerbang sekolahnya. Menggiring mereka menuju Gym di sekolahnya. Hingga sampailah mereka di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Wah, luas ya?" celetuk salah satu anggota Tim basket Seirin, entah siapa. Furihata, mungkin?

"Ahaha.. Silahkan nyamankan diri kalian disini. Jangan sungkan. Aku tinggal dulu, ya!" Momoi bergegas meninggalkan mereka untuk kembali ke timnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Kagami menengok ke kanan-kiri dengan cepat. Memindai ruang besar itu.

"Aomine_-kun_ tidak ada." celetuk Kuroko yang berada di samping Kagami sejak tadi. Tapi tetap saja Kagami terlonjak kaget. "Ah, sudah kubilang, munculah dengan 'normal!

"Ah iya, baru aku mau bilang. Kemana dia?" lanjut Kagami.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Momoi_-san_ terlihat khawatir."

BRUUGH!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang terjatuh, lalu menyusul sahutan orang lain. "HEI! KALAU JALAN HATI-HATI!" lalu balasan dari sebuah suara berat, "BERISIK!"

Dan munculah Aomine Daiki.

Disusul sahutan secara bersamaan. "Dai_-chan_!"

"Aomine _Teme_!"

"Aomine_-san_?!"

"AOMINE?"

**End**

**Author's notes : **

**1. Mohon maaf atas ketimpangan timeline dan plot ini. Entah mengapa masih ada yang 'mengganjal' hati. orz**

**2. Halo minna-san, newbie here. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! :D**

**3. Apapun yang Anda berikan lewat kotak review saya terima. kritik, saran, pujian (HA!), flame. Suatu kehormatan bisa mendapat kritikan yang membangun, karena bagaimana pun, saya membutuhkan pendapat orang lain untuk memperbaiki diri. :)**

**Nah, Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Please, RnR.**


End file.
